Love in trouble a Alex and Mason fan fic!
by Ayeeitschenii
Summary: A love story about Mason and Alex after everything they went through in Italy but exs come back into the picture trying to break the young couple up will there love be broken? First story really excited for you guys too read it! Rated T fro minor cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story and i'm going too be doing a fan fic about Alex and Mason after the Disney special Alex Vs Alex I'm only doing one chapter too see if you guys like it okay so here goes** **review! Don't own anything.**

_It had been almost a year since Alex won the wizard competition and almost two months __since the whole accident in Italy, Alex was trying too be more responsible, but she also wanted too work on her relationship with her werewolf boyfriend Mason._

_Alex POV_

_HARPER! yelled a hungry and frustrated Alex from her orange couch._

_Yes Alex? Comes Harper running in from downstairs._

_Could you pass me the remote? Ask Alex._

_Could you be more lazy as she walks over and throws the remote at her. _

_Ow she yells thats abuse of the worst kind!_

_Oh calm down you'll live know get up and help me finish cleaning up the apartment your parents are going too be here any minute and they will not be happy knowing all you did was watch TV all day!_

_Alex groans loudly FINE ill help you clean but only because i don't want my dad too take my wand again._

_Well next time you shouldn't make a cleaning fairy appear and make your dad pay for her! Before Alex could say a word she heard footsteps coming up the stair case. Then she saw her handsome boyfriend coming towards._

_She looked down at herself and saw she was a total mess she quickly grabbed her wand and flashed her self out of the room leaving a very confused werewolf boyfriend._

_Then Harper yells ''SEE YOU IN PE''! Before running down the stairs hoping too find Alex._

**_Well what did you guys think should i continue? Was it awful was it wonderful i want too know! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so yeah hopefully this chapter is longer than the first one and i got my first review i got SO excited haha well enjoy :D** !

_Mason POV_

_''Well today's the big day'! Thought Mason as he was walking toward's his girlfriend Alex's house._

_''Our almost three year anniversary today is the day i ask Alex Russo the love of my life too move in with me'! _

_As he walks up the stairs he walks in and all he sees is Alex yelling some American curse word he didn't understand then she flashes out leaving him standing there like an idiot. Then all of the sudden Harper yells ''SEE YOU IN PE''!_

_**SORRY guys this chapter is SUPER DUPER SHORT but **_**_I'm having a big case of writers block HELP ME!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so i got some inspiration too write so i guess ill write something today if you guys are lucky ill write two chapters tomorrow well ill try well hope you guys like this next chapter hopefully its longer bye!**

_Alex POV_

_As soon as i flashed out off there i knew what Mason was up too he was about too ask me too move in with me and i didn't if i was ready for that kind of commitment, i knew i loved him he was the love of my life but i couldn't move in with him i wasn't ready._

_Harper POV_

_I ran downstairs and Alex wasn't in the sub shop so i knew the one place she would be the wizard lair i rushed down there and their she was on her dads chair biting her fingernails with a strong grip on her wand i knew she something was up she's was my best friend i knew her better than anyone. I slowly walked up and said ''Hey you okay''?_

_She slowly got up and she had tears in her eyes she said ''Harper i love Mason but i can't move in with him''._

_''Is this whats this all about you flashing out''? _

_She signed and said ''Yes Harper please help me we can't let him ask me please I'm not ready''._

_I signed and said ''fine but this wont be easy''._

_Mason POV_

_As i sit there on the couch thinking that could this mean was this a sign?_

_I buried then i hear Alex walk in looking guilty. _

_She walks over and sits next too me and i know something is on her mind._

**CLIFFHANGER Haha im sorry im weird well anyway what do you think will happen next? Will Alex and Harper's plan work?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys okay so this chapter is going too be a little bit more longer Harper and Alex's plan is under way!**

Alex POV

_As i sit there next too him he knows that something is wrong but i cant tell him that i know about moving in with me so instead ill just put on a smile then ill invite him too a picnic or something. I grabbed his hand and said ''Hey Mason''!_

_He said ''Hello love are you feeling alright you seemed kinda in a rush too get out of here when i arrived. _

_I leaned in and kissed him then i said '' oh no no i'm sorry i just needed too check on something.'' _

_He smiled after and said ''you sure your alright love i came too invite you for a picnic and i don't want you feeling sick.''_

_I smile and say ''no no lets go on his picnic'' as i leaned in and kissed him i couldn't help but fell really worried we parted then he grabbed my hand and left._

_Mason POV_

_She kisses me twice were never this affectionate she must be on the same page that we need too get too the next step of our relationship moving in together. _

_Alex POV  
__Mason and I walk for a while then we get to a park that is really dirty and sad and i'm seeing a lot of hobos then i see Mason walking towards this door and i knew it he called Justin too help him. He opened a door and then i saw the most beautiful garden in all the world with roses of every color and a beautiful waterfall and in the center was a little picnic table where the sun hits it just fine. _

_We walk over and Mason pulls out my chair as he's setting up the food i text Harper where we are._

_Harper POV_

_Alex gives me the directions and i make my way towards the door i open it and its just a beautiful place as i tried too get through it didn't let oh great i thought how am i going too get through. Then i texted Alex Hey cant get though it must be magic proof or something._

_Alex POV_

_Oh great i thought Harper can't get through what am i going too do? As i put my phone away Mason had already put out the food and was already sitting down. Then he grabbed my hand and he said '' love i have something for you remember this?'' Then he takes out the magic glowing necklace that i thought i lost my eyes widened when i saw it. He walks over and puts in on me then almost instantly it starts glowing again i cant help my self i get up and put my arms around him and i start kissing him. We part then i see the love in his eyes i can see that he wants too move in with me im about too agree but then a water ballon hits him. Then i remember oh my god no Harper. Then another hits him which makes him crash into the table i run over too Harper and yell ''STOP HARPER STOP TAKE EVERYTHING AND GO''! She looks at me and agrees i rush back too Mason. He sees me and then says '' Alex did you plan this''? I said '' no no no i don't know maybe''? He looks at me and says '' You really don't want too move in together do you?'' I said ''Mason i'm not ready i love you but i don't know.'' He signed and said ''Just go away or even better flash away thats the only thing your good at.'' ''Mason i said i'm sorry please.'' He came over and took off the neck lace then he started cleaning. I rushed away crying and thought what have i done._

**So what did you guys think?**


End file.
